


Arendelle Sweets

by justanoutlaw



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficmas, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Elsa's lonely day in her bakery is brightened when her favorite customer pays her a visit.





	Arendelle Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Ficmas. :)

Elsa carefully eyed the creation in front of her. She didn’t want it to be messy whatsoever and this was going to take a particular skill. She spread the icing on top of the marshmallow making sure to smooth out all the edges. She then placed another marshmallow on top and pressed down gently. She took a step back, willing for it not to fall and to her delight, it didn’t. She clasped her hands with excitement, before moving onto make the other ones. She wasn’t sure how well they would sell, so she only made about a dozen. Once they set, she decorated them with mini chocolate chip eyes and buttons, adding some orange frosting to resemble the nose. Red licorice set the mood as the scarf, pretzel sticks for the arms and for a finishing touch, used Rollos for the hat.

 

She carried the tray out into the shop, taking in the delicious smells of hot cocoa and other treats that awaited her. While Elsa was the baker, Anna was the customer service and interior design brains of the operation. The shop transformed for every holiday. Around Halloween, she had painted cobwebs in the corners of the windows and put a mini pumpkin on each table. Every year for Easter, she’d hang huge paper mache eggs from the ceiling. The holidays were no different. A menorah sat in the windowsill besides the Christmas tree. Giant candy canes stood in each corner of the shop. The finishing touch was the creative Christmas playlist that changed up so the customers could get the variety they wouldn’t get while shopping.

 

Arendelle Sweets had been their dream, ever since they were little girls and it had finally came to fruition 5 years ago. While it had once been such a team effort, Anna hadn’t been by the shop in at least a week. Elsa loved her little sister’s fiancé and they had the staff to keep it running without her, but she hated that this wedding seemed to draw an end to the relationship they once had. From that moment forward, everything would include the three of them rather than just two. Elsa knew the day was coming, but it didn’t hurt any less.

 

The little bell above the door jingled and Elsa looked up, a smile coming to her face despite the frown that had just been there. Emma Swan was one of her favorite customers. As town sheriff, she took her coffee and sweets very seriously, making Arendelle Sweets her favorite shop. Elsa couldn’t help but brighten up whenever she was around. Emma could be a bit prickly, but she was also beautiful, funny and so smart. She had been wanting to ask her out for a year at least, but didn’t want to lose any business.

 

“Well, well, well, what do you have for me today?” Emma asked, grinning at Elsa as she walked to the glass case.

“I actually just made something new.” Elsa pulled out the tray of little snowmen and set them on top of the display. She watched as Emma’s face lit up.

“Okay, normally I hate cute, but these are just adorable. I’ll take one, even though it’ll be a shame to eat.”

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. “Trust me, I took plenty of pictures.”

“I will too. You know, these would actually make the perfect treat for Regina’s Christmas Eve party,” she said. “My mom would go crazy for them.” If Emma was Arendelle’s biggest customer, her mother Mary Margaret had to be their second. “Do you think you could make more of these? Maybe like…50?”

“Definitely, there’s still plenty of time before the holiday. Just put in an order form,” Elsa told her as she wrapped up the treat. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon please, the regular, not peppermint. I know Anna’s trying to get me to try it, but I’m a purist.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Hey uh…what are you doing Christmas Eve?”

Elsa shrugged. “Probably just sitting at home, watching some movies and eating pizza. Anna’s spending it with Kristoff’s family. We’ll go to our aunt’s on the actual day.”

“Well…maybe you could come with me to the party?” Emma asked. “As a date, I mean.”

Elsa paused, her hand with the lid hovering over the warm chocolate beverage. “Really?”

“It’d be nice to finally have someone to kiss under the mistletoe.”

Elsa couldn’t help but smile even wider. “I didn’t think you liked me like that.”

“Of course I do. You keep me in sweets, you’re always smiling and well…you’re hot.”

 

Elsa couldn’t help but turn bright red at that last comment, while Emma continued to smile at her expectantly. She put a sleeve over the drink cup before handing it over to her along with the bag that contained her marshmallow snowman.

 

“I would love to.”


End file.
